A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a LCD panel and a backlight that provides illumination to pixels of the LCD panel. For example, the backlight may be an edge-lit backlight that uses light emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged along an edge of a light guide. In another example, the backlight may be a direct-lit backlight that uses a matrix of LEDs arranged behind the LCD panel. The spatial separation between the LEDs can result in non-uniformity of illumination for the pixels of the LCD panel.